


Even

by lalejandra



Category: lotrips
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-30
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: People spend their lives looking for a connection, and she's found hers, for now.





	Even

Sometimes, like when he smokes her last cigarette, or when he drinks out of her coffee mug, or when he uses her fucking toothbrush -- that is just the fucking _end_ is when he uses her toothbrush. It's hers, and it's a toothbrush, it's sacred, and she explains it to him like it's like, like, like using someone's tampon after they've used it, and he laughs -- HEE HEE HEE -- and she fucking slams him against the wall, and glares, and he glares back.

And Hannah is like, fuck you, you fucking fake-ass wannabe rock star, and Lij is like, fuck you too, you fucking hanger-on, and Hannah is like, I fucking hate you, and Lij is like, I hate you too, and then they have sex. Hannah's left with bruises, and Lij with bite marks. It's all even.

It's totally normal, except for how Lij is her brother, but since they're not, like, having babies together, it doesn't matter. It _shouldn't_ matter. People spend their lives looking for a connection, and she's found hers, for now, and it's not anyone's business except her own. It's not even a connection, not really, it's just that they like the same things, and they like each other when he's not using her toothbrush, and it's easy. It's safe.

They both understand the way the world works, and that's not for fucking nothing, because too many people come and go who don't get it. Hannah totally feels bad for thinking it, but Dom was so like that. So fucking like that. He didn't have a clue and Lij fucked him over, and she felt bad for it, but not so bad that she didn't let Lij right in when he came back to her.

Lij lives in a totally unreal world, and one day he will definitely do something fucking stupid, something really annoying and obnoxious, and that will be it. She'll totally stop and he'll, like, be out of the picture, and she'll have sex with someone who she can have babies with, because Lij is definitely not having babies, and their mother has to be kept happy somehow. And Zach never matters, not really, he just doesn't _count_ , because he's like Dom and doesn't get it.

Hannah fucking gets it. So move on, okay? She covers her bruises with Clinique and covers the smell of sex with Vera Wang and she's on birth control and she _knows_ all about varicose veins and what the fuck ever because of the smoking, and she's fucking her brother. Okay? She's fucking her brother. It's not really a big deal and she thinks everyone should just stay the fuck out of her business.

  



End file.
